Letters Of Love
by theonlyxception
Summary: I know that you have made the right decision in doing what your heart is telling you. Now I'm doing what my heart is telling me and hopefully one day we'll meet in the middle. Larry/Megan


**The lyrics you find here are from New Found Glory's song 'Sonny'**

_When you lose a part of yourself to somebody you know  
it takes a lot to let go  
every breath that you remember  
pictures fade away, but memory's forever_

_an empty chair at all the tables  
and I'll be seeing you when all my days boil down  
but its better where you're going anyway_

Larry marked his calendar with a remarkable exhale. It had been exactly two months and three days since she had left. He tried not to always dwell on the fact that she was gone, but her letters, the first of which he received three days after she had left, stated:

Dear Larry,

I hope all is well in California. I arrived in Washington three days ago and have been trying to unpack in my new apartment. The weather here is mostly rain, but is most spectacular at the same time. I wish you were here to see it. Everything here is so green because of the rain. I plan to walk around a little more when I get the time.

But enough said, how are things back home? Ever since I landed here believe it or not I've been homesick. Living in California for so long I guess you could finally count me as a California Girl. You can tell that to Colby, David and Don. I'm sure they'll get a kick out of hearing that.

I love you Larry and I hope to hear from you soon.

Megan

That had been just one letter of many that he had gotten since she had left. The more she had gotten acquainted to Washington, the harder he pushed to fill in the hole, more to what he referred to as the 'black hole' that had been created when she had left. With that he took the liberty of deciphering and understanding more of the quantum entanglement more or less known as a quantum mechanical phenomenon that he had compared his and Megan's love life perspective to.

But somehow he just couldn't bring himself to write back to her. For one he didn't know what to say back. What could he say, besides that he felt like he was losing it? No, it was scary enough to experience the feeling, yet she was near and dear to his heart that he couldn't let himself sink into his work just yet as he placed himself in the benefactor of fitting through one more piece on discovering the Higgs Boson. So he wrote back a few days later, to which she received.

Dearest Megan,

Everything is well in sunny California. I have been working on understanding the quantum entanglement with more knowledge that expands every day. I still teach my one class once a week and am preparing myself to take one giant leap: deciding that I need to get out on my own for awhile. Like what you see in Washington, there is a lot to see here. Just a lot to take in. The fragility and beauty of earth and a human being don't differentiate that much from each other if you look closely. Each needs the care and understanding of the other to share the beauty.

Larry

Sealing up the envelope, he had sent it in the mailbox. That night he had packed up what belongings he had and stalled out of the garage. Everyone had seen the change in him, but now he knew that he had some things that he needed to think over. Before he had left that night, at least a few days before he had explained to Charlie, but had left a note for him anyway before he had left. And on his way out of town he had sent he had dropped a letter in the mail knowing that by the time she had gotten the letter, he would be long gone--but she deserved to know his intentions because maybe one day she would back in his arms.

And here is what he wrote:

My Dearest Megan,

By the time that you get this letter, I will be gone. I have written this letter to you because you deserve to know--you will always be the love my life. You being away has made me give a lot of thought to what my life has become and what it could be. As much as I would love to be holding you in my arms right now, I know that you have made the right decision in doing what your heart is telling you. Now I'm doing what my heart is telling me and hopefully one day we'll meet in the middle.

Larry

That had been two months since he had written to her. It was true, she didn't know where he was. By now she was probably more than a little worried about what he was doing or where he was, but he sat there by his calendar, sitting comfortably in a beautiful leather chair, a thoughtful expression on his face; the song on the radio beat out the tune softly as he looked up at the stars through his telescope.

_I'm sorry  
I heard about the bad news today  
a crowd of people around you  
telling you it's ok  
and everything happens for a reason_

_when you lose a part of yourself to somebody you know  
it takes a lot to let go  
every breath that you remember  
pictures fade away, but memory's forever_

_...an empty chair at all the tables  
and I'll be seeing you when all my days boil down  
for now we'll say good bye  
we know it's not the last time  
I've lost the best part of my day  
this is the last thing  
i will remember  
its better where you're going anyway_

TBC...

**A/N: Just a story to make you think. FYI: This fic will be written on the side of 'Wherever You Will Go' Most of my attention will go there, but 'Letters of Love' was just begging to be written. You know the feeling, right? Please if you read, please use the little blue button and review. I didn't just listen to 'Sonny' (New Found Glory Cover) by Count To Ten, 40 + times in a row just for the heck of it, besides that the fact that the tune to it is quite catchy. And no, I'm not kidding...I really did just listen to this song that many times. And look what it's done for me, badabing: inspiration! **


End file.
